


short skirt, long jacket

by cryptidknees (blueraeanddvd)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, No Beta, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Skirts, They're the same age, We Die Like Men, peter is kinda prissy sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraeanddvd/pseuds/cryptidknees
Summary: A fic request from tumblr: prompt was highschool au with peter in a skirtA highschool AU where Peter is a little shit and Tony can hardly deal with him all day





	short skirt, long jacket

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one go, so its completely unbeta'd

“Peter, what the hell are you wearing?” Tony asked, disbelief evident in his voice. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from the boy in front of him.

Peter was sitting on top of his desk, legs crossed and arms stretched back behind him. His smooth, pale legs were on full display, only partly covered by a short black skirt. An AC/DC shirt (Tony had bought it for him for Christmas) was tucked into the waistline, and a flannel that  _ definitely _ belonged to Tony was draped over his shoulders, the sleeves covering his hands. He looked so fucking good, Tony could’ve cried.

“I wanted to try something new. Do you not like it?” Peter fake pouts, but can’t help the smirk that escapes.

“I love it, actually, maybe a bit too much.” Tony chuckled, deep and sultry. He could feel himself getting hard in his jeans.

“Oh really? Do you love  _ this _ ?” Peter asked and uncrossed his legs, spreading them just enough for a bit of lace to peek out, a dark red against his pale thigh. Tony practically growled and reached a hand out to push Peter’s knees closed.

“It takes an insane amount of willpower to not fuck you over this desk, you know that?” Tony whispered. His hand started to snake up Peter’s thigh, who shivered under the touch.

“It’s an open lunch period today. You know where I’ll be,” Peter took Tony’s hand in his and gave it a kiss before he hopped off the desk. Just then, the bell rang, and a teacher walked in to usher kids into their seats.

The next four periods were absolute hell for Tony. He couldn’t stop thinking about Peter in that  _ goddamn _ skirt, and the tightness in his pants wasn’t getting any better. Every once in a while, he would forget about it and focus on the class, but then his gaze would find its way to Peter, who would spread his legs underneath the desk and reveal the lace in between his thighs.

As soon as the fourth period bell rang, Tony was out of his seat, swinging his backpack on his shoulder and grabbing Peter’s wrist. The boy smiled but didn’t let himself be pulled away from the desk, deciding to take his time putting his books away.

“Well someone’s eager, aren’t they?” Peter teased, finally zipping up his bag and getting out of his seat.

“It’s not my fault you decided to dress like a slut,” Tony replied, leading Peter through the hallways and towards the parking lot.

“You can’t act like you don’t like it,” Peter said. He almost had to run to keep up with Tony’s swift pace. “I can see your boner.”

“You just have that effect on me,” Tony smiled at him as they approached the car. He let go of Peter’s wrist, who went around to the passenger side and hopped in. As soon as they were both in the car, Tony pulled Peter over into his lap and engulfed him in a kiss. Peter ground down on Tony’s dick, sending a spark of pleasure up his spine.

“God, you don’t know what you do to me,” Tony whispered in his ear and kissed down his neck, biting and sucking a hickey into his skin. Peter had already shed the flannel, the jacket forgotten in the passenger seat.

“Tony,” Peter breathed, still grinding himself down on his boyfriend’s crotch. They were both uncomfortably hard and aching, the small amount of friction doing little to help the pair’s growing arousal. “Tony, we gotta go somewhere else before we get caught.” He didn’t want to move away from Tony, didn’t want to lose the contact, but they had been caught before and didn’t want to make the same mistake again (thankfully, it had only been their friend Steve, but he had given them quite an earful about ‘decency’ and ‘responsibility’).

“Ugh, I know, I know,” Tony placed one more kiss on Peter’s throat before he patted his thigh, instructing him to move off of him, “just two minutes and then I can fuck you like you deserve.” Peter almost moaned at the thought as he sat in the passenger seat, fighting to touch himself. 

“Tony, I want you so bad, I  _ need _ you inside me,” Peter preened in the passenger seat, spreading his legs wide as he ran his hand up his thigh, “please, I waited all morning for you.” Peter could never pass up an opportunity to annoy Tony.

“God, kid, you’re gonna get me pulled over,” Tony breathed out as he pressed on the gas. A minute later and they were in a warehouse parking lot, a now familiar hookup spot for the local teens. “Get in the back before I explode,” Tony instructed, and Peter did as he was told. Tony reached over to the glove compartment, pulled out lube and a condom, and then joined Peter in the backseat.

Peter was already on his back, half naked, his flannel shed long ago and his AC/DC shirt now thrown onto the floor. His hands reached to pull of the skirt, but Tony stopped him.

“Leave that on,” he said, smirking deviously, “you just  _ had  _ to wear it today; why would you want to take it off?” 

“You’re mean.” Peter replied, but there was no venom in his voice.

“And you’re a slut. Now spread your legs,” Tony commanded, and Peter obliged, “good boy. My pretty, perfect boy,” Tony leaned down and pulled Peter into a kiss, biting at the smaller teen’s lip.

“Tony, please,” Peter whined, bringing his knee up to press against Tony’s hard cock.

“Please what, baby? You can say it,” Tony’s hands trailed down Peter’s body, fingertips grazing lightly over the boy’s nipples and down towards his hips. His lips latched onto his neck, marking him with more bites and kisses.

“Please fuck me, I can’t wait any longer, I need it so bad,” 

“Good boy, now flip over,” Tony praised him, not waiting for a response before he grabbed his hips and swiftly turned him over. Peter knew the drill and lifted his ass up in the air, giving Tony a better angle. The skirt had drifted down, uncovering his ass and the red, lacey thong. Tony ran his hand over the boy’s ass before slapping it playfully, earning him a yelp.

“Okay, baby, let’s get you nice and stretched,” Tony said. He didn’t bother to take off the thong, opting to move it to the side. Peter could hear the pop of a lid and the squelch of lube being poured before a slick finger pressed against his entrance. Peter giggled, turning his head to look at Tony. 

“Why is it so  _ warm _ ?” He asked, causing Tony to laugh too.

“It was like 80 degrees today, and I don’t exactly air condition the car during class,” Tony replied, and before Peter could make any more smart remarks, a finger was being pushed into him. He let out a groan, pushing back against the digit.

“You’re so  _ slow _ , hurry it up. I feel like I’m gonna die,” Peter complained. Tony brought a hand up and smacked Peter’s ass; not too hard, but hard enough to shut him up.

“You know, you’re acting like a brat today. Do I not give you enough attention?” Tony drawled, slowly adding another finger and starting to thrust them in and out of Peter, holding the boy’s hip to keep him still. “Or have I been giving you too much attention? Is that it?” Tony stopped his fingers now, waiting for Peter to respond.

“No, no, that’s not it. Please, Tony, I want you so bad,” Peter babbled, trying and failing to push back on the digits, desperate for any friction. He wanted to reach a hand back to grab his dick, but he knew that would only lead to more scolding from Tony.

“Well, are you going to start acting right? Or am I gonna have to leave you like this?” Tony threatened. It was an empty threat, in all honesty; he was almost certain he wanted this more than Peter did, but he also loved watching Peter turn into a horny, desperate mess underneath him.

“I’ll be good, I promise! Please fuck me, I’ll be such a good boy, do whatever you want, please,” Peter begged him, and Tony couldn’t say no. He thrust his fingers into Peter again and quickly added a third, curling them inside his lover.

Peter cried out at the feeling of his long, thick fingers pressed against his prostate. Tony had practically memorized the inside of Peter’s ass, knew exactly how to fuck him to hit that spot with ever thrust, how deep to put his fingers to curl into it, how long it took peter to cum with just his fingers up his ass.

Tony curled his fingers again, watching Peter’s hands come up to brace himself against the window glass, and he decided it was enough prep. He pulled a condom on a poured a generous amount of lube onto his dick before lining himself up against the boy’s entrance.

“You ready, sweetheart?” Tony asked as he ran a soothing hand across Peter’s spine. Peter nodded at him and breathed out a shaky ‘yes’. 

Tony braced himself, holding onto his lover’s hips as he pushed in slowly, taking in the feeling of Peter wrapped around his cock. He pushed in until he was fully inside Peter, his skin flush against the boy’s ass. He waited a moment for Peter to adjust, and deemed it okay to move when Peter tried to push further against him.

“You look so pretty on my cock, Pete, like you were made for me.” Tony whispered, slowly pulling out an inch before fucking back into Peter, setting a torturous pace.

“Only for you,” Peter moaned, and Tony picked up the pace. Their pants and grunts were the only sounds in the car, alongside the squeak of Peter’s hands sliding against the glass. One of Tony’s hands raked into Peter’s hair, grabbing it harshly and pulling him back, exposing his neck. Tony draped himself over the boy’s body and latched his lips onto the pale skin.

“Everybody’s gonna know who you belong to after this, all these marks on you. Nobody will be able to look at your pretty ass in that little skirt of yours without knowing you’re mine.” Tony continued to fuck into Peter. His companion didn’t respond, but he could tell he liked it by the loud, throaty moan he let out. Peter always liked to be told what to do and who he belonged to; he acted like a brat, but only because he liked to be put in his place.

Tony reached a hand underneath Peter, wrapping it around his cock and jerking him in pace with his thrusts.

“My pretty little slut, so good for me. Do you want to cum, Peter?” Tony asked him, running his thumb over the head of his dick.

“Fuck, yes, please Tony, please I wanna cum so bad, please let me cum,” Peter moaned, knuckles white against the arm rest he was now holding. 

“Then cum for me baby, you can do it,” Tony said, and with a few more strokes he was cumming, hot, thick ropes on Tony’s hands and on the leather seats. Tony continued to fuck him as he rode out his orgasm, relishing in the moans and whines that escaped his lips, and then he followed suit.

Tony collapsed over Peter, panting and basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. He pulled out and tied of the condom, chuckling slightly at the whine of disapproval from his partner. Tony laid on the seat next to Peter, holding him in his arms and ignoring the sweaty, sticky feeling.

“Now that I’m thinking about it, I suggest that we just skip the afternoon classes.” Tony said, and Peter just mumbled his approval, already half asleep. It may not have been the most comfortable or glamorous of places to be, but Tony would rather be here with Peter than anywhere else in the world.


End file.
